


Staking

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [190]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn, Maggie and Tara talk while out on a run for supplies; set while they were on the road to Virginia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking

“I wonder if any of these buildings are haunted.” Tara looked up, counting the floors of the warehouse they were standing below, staking a claim to for supplies. There were at least four floors that had windows and there was enough space for another above all that, but windows. Maybe an attic or darkened storage, or a very high ceiling on the fourth floor. She shook her head, stopping that train of thought.

“You believe in ghosts now?” Maggie grinned at her, shaking her head slightly.

Tara made a broad gesture, indicating the wide open street around them, “Just a few minutes ago there were dead people walking around here. Remember them? Why not ghosts too?”

Glenn laughed, “She’s got you there. I bet my grandmother would believe. She used to tell me all kinds of stories about restless spirits who died in violent or terrifying ways. It was supposed to be a reason for someone to become a ghost, if they didn’t have a peaceful death. If that is true, I bet there are tons of ghosts.”

Maggie shuddered, “Can you imagine being a ghost and having to watch as your body continued moving on without you? Hurting the people you loved, hurting strangers even. Sounds like the worst possible hell.”

“I can think of something worse.” Tara’s face had gone blank, her eyes hooded by shadow as she leaned over the fence to look up the side street next to the warehouse. “If you were separated from your body you could go somewhere else and not watch. What if you were still stuck in your body and had to experience it all first hand?”

Maggie’s breath caught and Glenn grabbed her hand, exchanging a worried look with her. “Maybe we should talk about something else.”

“Like how much food might still be in that warehouse and how we’re going to carry it all back to camp?” Tara started climbing the fence. “It’s clear, so far, so we should get in there now.”


End file.
